Other Dimension
by JRedd7272
Summary: A day in a half after the events of Deltarune. Seam is surprised when an old friend comes across his shop. But what has this friend been up to when he reveals being in "another dimension"? Seam decided to find out when coming along with his friend.


**Wazzup! I know you guys are waiting on Inkopolis Chaos and Inkopolis Depression. Well, Chaos is still on hiatus until I finish my era of Splatoon stories. Which is one full-fledged story, and two one-shots. Once those are done, I'm gonna be working on Inkopolis Chaos again.**

**For now, I came up with something yesterday that involves Jevil and Seam. And... even though this is pure Deltarune, there will be some slight references to my crossovers. ;)**

**But I'm gonna let u guys enjoy this for now. Let's see how it turns out! :D**

* * *

It has been one day and a half since the time that the Lightners have stumbled upon the Dark World. The King has been defeated, and unconscious. The Darkners went on a vote whether to imprison him or not.

It turns out that he was, as proved by the two votes by Lancer and Rouxls Kaard. Since that time, things have been going well. Lancer and Ralsei started hanging out more often since they became friends during their adventure.

The other Darkners were doing their own thing as well, now that they weren't under the order of the Spade King anymore. Everyone in the dark world was at happy, and at peace.

All of them... except one.

And that Darkner is Seam, his name pronounced "Shawm".

Seam is one of the longest living Darkners out there, who owns a little "Seap" in the middle of the field of hopes and dreams. When the fountain erupted, he knew that he was just gonna give up and know that the end is gonna come someday.

When the Fun Gang (not really called the Fun Gang yet during this time) entered Seam's shop for the first time, they knew more about him, and they realized that he knew a lot more than they imagined.

So the Fun Gang returned after their little adventure in the Card Castle, when Kris found out about a mysterious floor. Seam knew who they were talking about. But he was hesitant if they were gonna free HIM after Seam worked hard to lock him up.

Seam let them anyway, since he had a feeling the world would end soon either way. He gave them a piece of the broken key, and told the Fun Gang a hint to find one of the others: "walk to where the stars don't shine".

It took 3 hours when the Fun Gang returned. And they revealed to Seam that they did win against HIM. But also, they were transported to... another dimension.

Seam didn't know the dimension, but he knew of some kind of other legend about dimension traveling.

Still, though... he had no idea what to think of this. Did the Fun Gang actually go to another dimension, or were they just bluffing?

To Seam, he may never now.

* * *

***scene: Seam's Seap, near an area of the field of hopes and dreams***

Seam rests his furry chin on the countertop. He hasn't been expecting anymore travelers after the Fun Gang have left, and sealed the fountain. Even though he was fit to the world ending, he was a little proud they managed to do it.

But for a Darkner in his condition, it didn't matter much to him.

"*sigh* I wonder what those Lightners are thinking about now, after their little adventure..." Seam mumbled. The words of traveling to another dimension really stuck to Seam's head, and wouldn't leave.

When the Fun Gang returns, Seam would have to ask them if the dimension traveling was really true. And he would also ask for proof.

As Seam looked at his junk piles inside his shop, he froze in shock when he heard insane giggling.

"No... that can't be." Seam exclaimed in surprise. Ever so slightly, he turns around to see who was making that giggling.

But... he saw no one. But he couldn't just let that go. No, he knew if he heard giggling like THAT... he knew that someone was there, and _who _exactly was making it.

"I know you're here. Show yourself!" Seam commanded.

_CLANK!_

Seam looked below the countertop, and he sees some weird scythe sitting there. Seam had the most surprised face as he looked at the colors and looks of that scythe.

"Oh my god." He said quietly. And then the scythe turned back into it's normal form, which Seam knew was his old companion.

It was Jevil.

"Uee hee hee! Lookie, lookie! If it isn't my old friend, Seam!" Jevil cackled. Seam lowered his brows, as he wasn't too amused with Jevil's appearance.

"Ugh, Jevil. What are you doing here?" Seam asked. Jevil quickly went in front of his face, with a wide smirk. Seam yelped in surprise, as he didn't even expect that.

"Woah-ho! Easy there, Seam! You don't wanna pass out after being locked up for so long!" Jevil reminded.

"Jevil, for the final time, _you _were the one behind bars." Seam groaned.

"Didn't look like that from my own eyes! Uee hee!" Jevil responded.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Seam rolled his right button eye.

"I'm surprised you didn't come to see! The meaning for the Lightners to finally be free, free!" Jevil exclaimed.

"I wouldn't leave this place to see you. Hearing the legendary Lightners about their time with you was enough for me to believe them." Seam explained.

"But there are yet faster, faster... yet stronger, stronger... would being in another dimension really make things better?" Jevil questioned. Seam's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard Jevil say "being in another dimension".

"Jevil, I'm gonna stop you right there," Seam huffed, "So, these heroes told me they got stuck in 'another dimension', and you say that you were in 'another dimension' as well. Is that true?"

"It is so indeed, old pal!" Jevil giggled.

"Heh. I don't suppose you have any proof." Seam said with a sarcastic chuckle. Jevil was surprised upon hearing him say that, but then he got into a thinking pose. He thought about his "adventure" in this dimension.

"Ooh! I have THIS!" Jevil yelled, and then brought out some kind of paintball gun. Seam looked at the gun in confusion. It looked way different than any others.

"What is that? Some kind of squirt gun?" Seam asked.

"Ahh, hang on, hang on. Gimme a second to calibrate the thing, thing." Jevil said. He got a closer look at it. Inside the paintball gun was some kind of orange liquid. This liquid seemed... mysterious.

"AHA!" Jevil laughed as he pulled the trigger after aiming it at Seam. 5 shots of the liquid landed on the front of Seam's face. It was slowly dripping down.

"Jevil, did you seriously shoot paint at me?" Seam exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, but this ain't any ordinary paint, Seam. This is INK." Jevil replied.

"Ink? As in printer ink?" Seam questioned.

"Uee hee! You must not know where I have been!" Jevil snickered.

"Yeah, that's the point! I'm trying to figure that out!" Seam shouted.

"Hmm... maybe sometime, I'll have to take you there." Jevil offered.

"Jevil, I appreciate it, but there's no way I'm going. With your chaos obsession, I think it's safe to say you should be locked up again." Seam answered. Jevil looked shocked as he looked in concern for his "pal".

"Aww, come on, Seam! Don't be such a downgrade! You don't know what I could've made, made!" Jevil said as he floats around.

"Well, did you make the paintball gun?" Seam asked.

"No, no! I stole it!" Jevil responded.

"Excuse me?" Seam exclaimed as he approaches closer.

"Yeah, easily stole it as the shopkeeper looked away to get coffee. It was easy, easy!" Jevil giggled. Seam face palmed. He just thought Jevil was gonna automatically attack him because of who insane and chaotic he is.

But no. For some reason, he was obsessed with what he got at this "other dimension".

"Geez, I can't believe you would do that." Seam groaned.

"Oh, and we can't say that YOU would do any better?" Jevil challenged.

"If you want a challenge, tell me who you found at this other dimension you were at." Seam commanded.

"Ahh, that's an easy answer!" Jevil giggled, "Each person I met has been wonderful, wonderful! I came across the perfect person who is just as chaotic as I am! As for her opposing enemies, she hates four of them! Three of which are known as 'Agents'!"

"Three? Then what about the fourth one?" Seam asked.

"Ahh, I realized who that fourth one is. As it turns out, this fourth person is the chaotic girl's little sister! But lo... she doesn't kill. Only cry, cry." Jevil answered.

"Maybe she's just that innocent?" Seam assumed.

"Aw, shucks! Innocent, innocent I am, so she would as well! But at least she doesn't sob much when stubbing her toe!" Jevil giggled.

"Is this seriously why you're here, Jevil? To complain to me of how much one girl cries?" Seam yelled.

"No, no, no! There's more to it! I'm more wondering about this weapon I have!" Jevil replied as he makes the paintball gun float around him.

"You know what? Fine," Seam said, "You're lucky, Jevil. I so happen to be thinking about what dimension the Lightners have been at lately. And you have been to one as well, and I want to know if they have been there. So, for just this ONE TIME ONLY..."

Seam stepped outside of his shop, and glared right at the jester.

"I'm going to come with you and see what dimension you have been at." Seam finished.

"Uee hee hee! Perfect, perfect! PIIP, PIIP! Seam is coming along for the horsey ride!" Jevil cackled. And then he laughs some more as he made a bunch of horse carousels circle around the both of them.

"Not so fast, mister!" Seam exclaimed as he held his hand in near the front of Jevil's face. Jevil stood there blankly as he snaps his fingers again to make the carousels go away. Jevil waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm gonna promise that you don't do ANY games as we learn more about this other dimension." Seam explained.

"Okay, okay. You got my point. I won't do games for you to play, play." Jevil sighed as he rolls his eyes.

"Thank you." Seam groaned.

"But maybe you'd like a taste of what else comes in style with the gun?" Jevil giggled, and then made something pop out of it. He held the thing in his hand, which looked like some kind of triangular grenade.

"What. Is that." Seam asked bluntly.

"A bomb!" Jevil replied.

"JEVIL, ARE YOU INSANE?! You seriously brought a BOMB to end the world faster?!" Seam shrieked.

"No, Seam. It's harmless. See?" Jevil said, and throws the grenade to the side. The grenade went bigger for a second before it exploded into a splatter or orange paint.

"Hm, interesting," Seam said quietly, "Triangular shaped grenades, and they explode into paint. I never knew something like THAT could be a thing."

"Oh, that's nothing! These grenades come with the gun!" Jevil reminded.

"Ugh, quit the tricks, Jevil," Seam demanded, "You know why I'm coming with you in the first place. Tell me what you know about the other dimension. That way I can ask the Lightners when they return to my shop."

"Sounds neat, neat. But let me show you visual proof that you cannot beat." Jevil responded. He snaps his fingers, and the both of them were teleported.

* * *

***scene: Jevil's circus***

The teleportation trip is over, and the two end up in the circus. Seam can slightly remember some of it when he locked Jevil up. But the rest of it was just a fuzzy memory, since he doesn't look back at that too often.

"H-Huh?! What the heck?! Why are we here?" Seam asked.

"Ah, we're here to play, of course!" Jevil laughed.

"Jevil. You promised." Seam groaned.

"And the promise is broken, broken! It has broken into pieces, like you did with the key, key, to allow others to be free!" Jevil cackled.

"Great. I knew this world is gonna end in some point or another." Seam mumbled.

"Oh, and for whatever game we'll play, I actually have choices this time! And you get to choose, Seam. Since it's so great, great, to see you again!" Jevil offered.

"What are these choices exactly, Jevil?" Seam questioned as he crosses his arms, waiting for a description.

"So the first one we all know, Seam. It is just a simple numbers game." Jevil said. He summoned four objects. A spade, a diamond, a heart, and a clover. Then came one horse carousel, and one duck carousel.

"When your HP drops to 0..." Jevil started. His pupils turned a bright yellow as he grabs a Devilsknife and points the sharp part at Seam's throat, surprising him.

"YOU LOSE." Jevil finished, with the most psychotic grin to ever lay eyes on.

"What is the... second choice then?" Seam asked.

"Uee hee hee! I'm glad, glad that you asked!" Jevil laughed, and made the objects disappear as he backs up. Now Jevil holds the mysterious paintball gun again. To Seam, it was just a simple mystery.

"So, we'll each have this paintball gun of a different color," Jevil explained, "All you have to do is paint the ground! The timer's on 3 minutes, so be on the look for that! And whichever team has less paint on the ground... THEY LOSE."

"Okay, erm... how about we do the second one then?" Seam said.

"Excellent, excellent! We will paint until the end!" Jevil cheered. He claps his hands twice, and a clone of the same paintball gun was brought over to Seam. But this one was blue instead of orange like the one Jevil is holding.

"Uee hee, hope the keeper wasn't drinking coffee." Jevil giggled.

"Dear god..." Seam groaned as he face palmed.

"Okay, get ready, Seam. Because you certainly aren't prepared!" Jevil reminded.

"Let's just get this over with." Seam said as he points the gun at Jevil. Jevil did the same at Seam, with a very wide grin.

"Are you ready?" Jevil asked.

"Not like it would matter in my condition." Seam replied.

"Okay, okay! Three..." Jevil started the countdown.

_"Just going for the ground." _Seam thought.

"Two..."

Jevil and Seam got into a ready position, almost about to begin the match.

"One..."

Jevil's pupils turned yellow again as he lets his tongue slide out, ready to win the match. Seam lowered his brows, unamused, but seeing if he has a chance at this.

Jevil inhaled deeply, so he can start the game. After the deep inhale was over, they were ready.

"GO!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And the one-shot is finished. Dunno if I would do another part to this. But I really did have fun making it. :p**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark! ;)**


End file.
